To Learn or Not to Learn
by CoalTreasure
Summary: The bots looked at each other, the silver one shrugged, and all of them trooped inside. But the radical yellow one looked back at them, and Sam and Mikaela felt as if they were destined to be with this bot for the rest of their lives. I dont own anything!
1. Nabbed!

To Learn, or Not to Learn Ch. 1

There are many things that we humans don't understand. Space, and what is in it, is one of them. –Anonymous

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the blackness of space, Earth is just a small speck of dust. But to those searching for a new home, traveling for hundreds of thousands of years and crossing light-years of dark cold space, it was paradise. Though some claim that it was just tad bit more organic than they like while others looks like they had just hit their new favorite candy store. And of course there are those who were just glad to see land. Especially since their enemy was scattered across the universe and the very power source that granted them life, before it was destroyed, gave them a vision of the planet that would be a wonderful place to live.

So, now, they were just a bunch of ships looking for the most opportune moment to go down, and then another one to join the locals. And what better way to meet the locals and their culture than to learn through their offspring?

---------------------------------------------

Sam Witwicky was having a normal day. Mikaela Banes, his girlfriend, was having a normal day with him. They had just finished their finals, and were now waiting for the cursed bell to ring so that they, along with Miles Lanchester who was Sam's best friend, could be free for the summer. They were almost there too, but then an announcement went out for people to stay inside and for those who were outside to head inside.

"Oh, man," Miles groaned. "How much longer do they want us to stay in here for?"

The whole school, the whole state, heck, maybe the entire world was holding their breath. A small earthquake occurred, but that was it. When the all clear was given, the kids shot out of their seats, to their lockers, to the front entrance, out to the outskirts of town, only to find tanks, soldiers, and cops everywhere.

Sam and Mikaela were just shocked at the sight while Miles was drooling over the sight of a giant alien ship that was currently there. It was huge, bigger than Tranquility itself. Orange and red-orange plating covered it, and it had landed, which explained the little earthquake.

And everybody was heading toward it! It was nowhere near any trees, buildings, or anything of those structures so there wasn't anything broken. Tanks surrounded it, and cops along with soldiers had their guns pointed out at what looked like the entrance. Civilians were pressed around them, and as Sam, Mikaela, and Miles got closer they saw at least _four_ giant alien robots.

One was a brilliant red and black along with being tall, another was the same size as the red one, but a daffodil yellow and black. The third was silver and short, really short, with four claws for hands. The fourth one had three fingers and a thumb, radical yellow that would most likely blind a person if they stare too long with two black racing stripes. All of them had blue optics, except the silver bot. He had a visor.

Sam, Mikaela, and Miles were just amazed that there were aliens just outside their backyard when Sam was pushed from behind. Being near the front with the soldiers and cops, he was pushed straight out of the circle to be seen by the giant robots. Mikaela and Miles rushed forward to help Sam while Trent DeMarco and his cronies laughed, only to find themselves in the gazes of four giant alien robots. They looked as if they were curious as to why three humans stepped out of the ring that surrounded them. But before any of them could take a step towards Sam and the others, a strange screech was heard and the four bots and the humans turned to see a black and white robot with a red V-thing on his forehead was calling out to the other bots that were outside.

The bots looked at each other, the silver one shrugged, and all of them trooped inside. But the radical yellow one looked back at them, and Sam and Mikaela felt as if they were destined to be with this bot for the rest of their lives. Miles had somewhat the same feeling, but just that he would be involved with the bots along with Sam, Mikaela, and others. Quickly, they backed up to the ring and escaped to Sam's house. Once there, Mikaela asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Ok, what just happened?"

"A giant ship full of giant alien robots practically lands in our backyard, the military shows up, and we nearly made first contact with aliens." Sam said.

"Did anyone else feel like we're connected to them somehow with them, or is it just me?" Miles asked.

"I felt it." Sam replied.

"Me, too," was Mikaela's response

"So what do we do now?"

Sam sighed. "We wait."

---------------------------------------------

_(A week after landing) _

"Is the plan clear to everyone?"

A chorus of 'Yes, sir's echoed around him, then the majestic head nodded once. The human military left them alone four days after landing, so they had been bidding their time until they could get their charges.

The human government might already know of their plans, because they had hacked the information network trying to find said charges. Now, they were ready to move.

"Autobots, roll out!!!!"

------------------------------------------------

_(Lennox farm) _

Captain William Lennox was _not_ happy. His wife, Sarah, was _not_ happy. Annabelle was just fast asleep. But that was not the reason why the two new parents were upset. No, they were upset that they were being forced to leave their home in cuffs by an agency called Sector Seven and that Annabelle was being put in a completely separate SUV.

"What the hell do you think you are, taking our daughter away like that?!" Will snarled. Sarah was trying to get to Annabelle, but S7 agents kept forcing her back. Finally, they were shoved into the black SUV. Unknown to the agents, they were being watched by a black GMC Topkick and a dusty blue Jeep Wrangler who were _very_ angry that _their_ family was being kidnapped.

_.: I'll get the sparkling. You get her creators.:._ Commed the Jeep.

_.: Meet you back at base.:._ replied the Topkick.

They separated, the Topkick following the SUV with the adults in it while the Jeep followed the baby. The Topkick got closer and closer to the black SUV. It was almost three-thirty in the morning, so nobody was there when the Topkick transformed into a giant robot that stopped the SUV cold by stomping on its front grill.

All Sarah and Will saw for about thirty seconds was a Topkick transforming into a robot and then smashing the grill in. Then blackness overtook them, and they blacked out.

-------------------------------------------

Sam and Mikaela were having a bad day. First, Trent and his lackeys thought it would be funny to separate Mikaela from Sam and then throw him into the lake.

After being fished out of the lake, Mikaela then learned that her father was going to be in jail for another year for punching a guard. She used Sam's shoulder as a table to cry on.

And all the while, a radical yellow 2009 Camaro with black racing stripes kept following them around! Finally, Sam had enough.

"Will you go AWAY?!?!" he yelled, whipping around to face the car.

The Camaro stopped. Sam and Mikaela stared at it a little bit longer, then went back to walking towards Miles' house. Little did they know that Miles was already abducted by a Volkswagen beach buggy.

The Camaro started up again. Then, it revved its engine, gunned it, and then, at the same time opening the passenger door, spun and caught the two teens. Closing the door, the Camaro did a U-turn, and burned rubber.

Fortune had it for the Camaro, but not for Sam and Mikaela. Nobody was there when they screamed.

Turning on the a/c, the interior was filled with a sleeping gas that wasn't harmful for humans. Soon, the teens were dead to the world, and the vehicle continued on its way to the alien ship.


	2. The Ironhide and Commander Family!

To Learn, or Not to Learn Ch. 2

Family can be the strangest people. –Myself

-------------------------------

The first thing that Will felt when he woke up was warmth. Then he felt pain. Then he heard voices. And one of the voices was angry.

"You SLAGHEAD!!!! You _**KNEW**_the plan!!!! You were supposed to grab and go, not destroy anything!!!! You----"

"They were being kidnapped!!! Nobody does that to MY family!! Once I get the chance to see those no good, rotten--- OW!!!!"

There was _CLANG!_ with that 'OW', so Will could only guess that someone got hit with something hard and metal.

_Metal_…

_Topkick… Sector Seven… Giant Transforming Robot… Sarah… Annabelle… _

"_What the hell do you think you are, taking our daughter away like that?!" _

Will snapped his eyes open only to see bright lights over him and closing them quickly, groaning.

"Ah, you're awake." Loud, clanging noises that only described as steps were issued against the floor- which Will was certain was metal as with everything else in the room. A giant, yellow-green metal figure loomed over him, causing him to back up until he hit metal. The metal he backed up into was black, and he slowly looked up to see the thing/person that put him in this mess. The transforming Topkick.

Will damn near had a heart attack if it hadn't been for the black giant saying,

"I'm sorry that I knocked you out, but I wanted to stop those men before they hurt you. You and your family are my and my mate's charges, if anything happened to any of you, I would never forgive myself."

Will was stunned.

"What do mean, 'charges'?" he asked hesitantly.

"My mate and I will now protect you and your family from harm. I am Ironhide, of the Autobots. The green medic is CMO Ratchet."

Will let out a shaky breath and said, "My name is William Lennox, but call me Will."

The doors at the other side of the room opened to reveal a dusty-blue robot, only looking like a female. Sarah, holding Annabelle, was in the palm of the female bot's hand. They seemed to be having an argument.

"That's the reason why we have traffic lights!" Sarah said.

"Don't those stop sign things do that? They say stop!" asked the dusty-blue robot, confused.

"What if there's more than one person? The wait would take forever and then someone will something dumb and cause an accident!" explained Sarah. Annabelle just snoozed away in her mother's arms.

Will's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Ah, my LADIES!!!" he cheered.

"Chromia!!!" Ironhide said.

Both ladies looked up at the two males and smiled.

"Sarah was just explaining to me about the traffic laws. Those laws are really weird." Chromia explained as she put her hand with Sarah and Annabelle on it near Will. Sarah stepped off and was swept into a hug. Annabelle chose that time to wake up and let the world know that she was being squashed. Ironhide and Chromia cringed at the noise.

"How can your little ones be so loud?" Ratchet asked, astonished.

Will and Sarah looked at each other, then to the Autobots present. They smiled.

"Would you like to learn more?"

-------------------------------------------------

Molly woke up with a little groan. All she remembered was a silver Pontiac Solstice following her, and praying that the driver wasn't a guy who preys on six year old girls. She was running away from another foster home when this happened.

But why would anyone want her? She had brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was a nothing, a person that nobody wanted. She knew it; the foster system knew it, so why do they keep sending her to homes that didn't want her?

Those were her last thoughts when she taken by the shape-shifting Solstice. Then everything was black until she woke up. The first thing that came back to Molly's little mind was sound. There were voices and a song playing in the background. Molly recognized the song as "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks. The main voices were both male, and from the sounds of it they were talking to her. After all, she did wake up with a groan.

"How are you?" The first voice was somewhat cold and logical, like a person that doesn't show emotion. Molly know those kinds of people, her thirteenth foster dad was like that.

"Chill, Prowler. She's just wakin' up. I didn't mean to knock her out that hard," said the second voice had a musical lint to it, and overly cheerfully the opposite of the first voice. Metal scrapped against each other as one seemed to hug the other while saying, "Don't worry, hun. She's okay. Ratchet checked her out, remember?"

Slowly Molly opened her eyes. At first there was brightness all around, then it cleared up for her to see two male giant alien robots hugging and making out!!! She guessed that the first voice belonged to the black and white one and the silver one had the second voice. She herself was on a metal shelf of some sort. She gave a slight cough and the two broke apart.

"Ah, she lives, Prowler!!" the silver bot cheered. The black and white bot frowned at the silver bot while Molly giggled. The black and white bot turned to Molly and said,

"I am Prowl, Autobot Second in Command and head tactician."

"I'm Jazz, Third in Command, head of Special Ops, and master saboteur. I'm Prowlie's mate. You have nothin' to fear here. Except when he works overtime."

Molly looked worried. "What happens then?"

Jazz gave a grin and his visor twinkled. "I yell at him and ----"

"Not in front of the youngling!!!" Prowl yelped. Molly giggled.

"It's okay. My tenth foster home was homosexual. I'm Molly."

Prowl and Jazz looked shocked. Jazz knelt before her.

"How many foster homes have ya been to, lil' lady?"

"You picked me up from my 43rd foster home runaway, and I have always run away from a home." Molly replied.

"And how old are you?" Prowl asked, a worried frown in place.

"I'm six!" she replied with a cheerful grin.

"Why would ya want to runway from a warm home?" Jazz asked. Molly's happiness deflated in an instant.

"Cause nobody really wants me, I'm just a big money maker." She replied.

"How are you a money maker?" Prowl wondered.

"The foster people need money to take care of me, so the government gives money monthly." Molly answered.

"So, they don't say that ya are absolutely adorable?" Jazz said, picking up and cuddling Molly. Molly shook her head no while Prowl hugged both Jazz and Molly.

They looked at Molly and Prowl said,

"It's best that we all got some recharge in." Jazz, with Molly, sat down on the shelf thing, and scooted over to the wall. Prowl came onto the shelf and snuggled toward Jazz and Molly. Jazz put Molly in between the two males and put his hand on top of her. Prowl did the same with his hand.

"Nighty-night, Jazz. Nighty-night, Prowl." Molly said.

"Night, Molly. Night, Prowler." Jazz said.

"Good night, Molly. Good night, Jazz." Prowl replied.

Soon, they were all asleep together.

-------------------------------------------

The first sensations that Sam felt were rumbling vibrations and purring noises. He opened his eyes to see yellow and black painted metal. He looked up to see Mikaela on a metal chest and farther up to see a face, a large face that looked like it was sleeping.

Sam was reaching toward Mikaela's hand when a bigger three fingered hand put itself on top of him. Sam froze as a quiet voice said,

"Go back to recharge. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

A finger began to stroke his back, relaxing Sam more and more than he liked until he fell asleep again.


	3. Excitement!

To Learn or Not to Learn Ch3

It's all fun and games until somebody gets shot in the leg!

-_Armageddon _

-------------------------------------------------------

The first thing at five in the morning the next day was that there was a loud explosion, followed by various voices saying random things.

"What was that?!"

"Are we gonna die?!"

"What's going on here?!"

"Is the military attacking us?!"

Meanwhile their guardians were trying to calm down their charges by saying that explosions inside the ship, and everything else that they might see during their stay as charges, were considered _normal_ first thing in the morning. Prowl got up out of recharge after the explosion to the ship wide com. system that was installed after the incident with the Cybertronian equivalent of TNT and said,

"Everyone, this is completely normal. This is just a wake-up call of sorts that usually happens at least once a day, perhaps more than once. Forgive Wheeljack for his inventions."

At the end of the announcement, there was a faint "Sorry!" near the med bay, and Prowl let go the little button to the intercom. He turned around to see his mate and Molly looking at him. He sighed, moved toward the berth, and lay down next to them. Molly looked between Prowl and Jazz with sleep infused eyes and asked,

"What was that about?"

Jazz chuckled and poked her side. "That was Wheeljack, our resident engineer and inventor, Molly. Don't touch his inventions, and ya would be good to go."

Molly squeaked when Jazz poked her side. "How do people always know my name? And please don't do that!"

Jazz frowned. "We hacked the government. And what, this?" He poked her side again.

This time a giggle came out with the squeak. "Yes, that!"

Jazz smirked when he realized why Prowl and his charge didn't want to be poked there. It was one of her ticklish spots!

"So do you mind if we do this?" Prowl asked sweetly, feeling the excitement through his bond. He took Molly's flip-flops off and threw them over the side of the berth. Then he pinched her left foot gently between his thumb and forefinger. Molly _shrieked_ with laughter at that sensation, and even more when Jazz blew a little raspberry on her stomach.

"No!! Not there, not there!!! No fair!! Cheaters!!!" Molly yelled while immobilized with laughter. "Come on!! I can't breathe!!! Please stop!!!"

This continued for another few minutes until Jazz said,

"We'll stop, if only you say why you kept running away from homes."

"Never!!!"

"Then the torture shall continue," Prowl said.

"Ok, ok!! I'll talk!!" Molly squealed. The two males let her up and she began.

"It's because none of the homes, besides the home with the homosexuals, never ever, ever, ever, _ever_ felt _right_."

"Why not the homosexual home?" Prowl asked.

"Because they were really fun, and they understood kids really well," Molly stated as matter factly as a six year old could.

"So why did ya leave?" Jazz wondered.

"Because it was a temporary home. The government found some of loophole thingy that made the home a pit-stop for us foster kids." Molly said.

Prowl immediately knew what she was saying. "So you ran away because the families that had you were not the family that you were looking for, correct?"

Molly nodded her head. "Uh huh. But I don't _want_ run from you."

Jazz looked at her curiously. "Why don't ya want to run from us?"

"Cause you're like the pit-stop home, but I want to stay _forever_."

"Oh. Last thing, why weren't ya scared of us when ya woke up?" Jazz asked.

"Cause the first thing that you wanted to know was if I was okay. Only someone would ask that if they really cared."

Jazz smirked. "Good, cause it's time for another tickle torture!"

Everyone thought that the end of the world was coming because Prowl was _laughing_ and the quarters were _sound-proof_.

--------------------------------------------------------

_(Before the Wheeljack announcement) _

Miles woke up so fast that his mother would have been shocked. Unfortunately his wakening was whip-lashed by the fact that he was still pinned under a giant hand attached to a mech called Beachcomber.

"Beachcomber! Come on! Let me up! What's going on?!" Miles cried out.

"Chill, man. It's just Wheeljack. We got a joor left for recharge, dude. Let's take it," Beachcomber said.

Miles sighed. "Okay."

Within minutes, they were fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

_(After the Wheeljack announcement)_

The first thing Sam did was ask were the bathrooms were. The radical yellow and black bot pointed him in the direction of where they were, and said to hurry. Sam hurried, and began to chew out the bot.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sam asked.

"I am Bumblebee, Autobot scout. Who are you two? All Optimus showed me were your pictures and said to learn from you."

Sam and Mikaela were shell-shocked. Them, teach a giant alien robot about Earth? No way!!

"Are you serious? You took us from our home, our family, and you want us to teach you?!"

Bumblebee shifted, and said, "We didn't exactly kidnap you, and as far as your parents know, you all are on a trip with a bunch of officers and that you would be back by the beginning of the school year."

Mikaela looked like someone told her that her dad was getting out of jail early. "Are you saying that we don't have to deal with annoying jocks for the whole summer, and that we get to hang out with alien robots?"

Bumblebee nodded and said, "I have a mission that concerns the both of you. I am to protect the both of you from Mrs. Witwicky if she ever finds out that we lied to her."

"Thank you!!!" Sam said with relief.

"We don't have to go yet, but we need to head to the rec. deck in around a joor to meet Optimus and his mate," Bumblebee continued.

"Okay, so we best get intros in. I'm Samuel Witwicky, but call me Sam." Sam started.

"I'm Mikaela Banes, but Mikaela or Mickey is fine," Mikaela said. Bumblebee somehow smiled a gentle smile despite barely having a mouth.

"So, why are you on Earth anyways?" Sam asked. Bumblebee looked downcast, and began to tell his story. In the end Sam and Mikaela learned that the Allspark, the cube that gave them life, was destroyed and gave them directions to Earth. He also said that they sent an Autobot that defected from the Decepticons about several hundred thousand years ago. They hadn't heard from him since, after he gave directions to them via comm. link.

"You sure that he made it to Earth?" Mikaela asked.

"How else did we find you, using a map?" Bumblebee teased gently. Then he grew serious. "The Autobot that came here was named Jetfire. Don't confuse him with Skyfire, Skyfire is white and is staying as a Valkyrie class jet while Jetfire is an Earth jet of some sort. We also know that he's somewhere near us. But that's pretty much it."

"So you're saying that one of your teammates is lost on Earth and you have _no clue_ on where he is at the moment. Is that right?" Sam ventured.

"That's pretty much it." Bumblebee nodded. He checked his chronometer to see that it was time to go to the rec. room. He lowered his hand and said,

"It's time to go to the rec. room. It would be wise to be in my hand, so that you wouldn't be accidently be stepped on."

"That would defiantly be bad!" Mikaela agreed with a small giggle. The two humans hopped onto Bumblebee's hand and were displaced onto his shoulder. Bumblebee then left his quarters to go to the meeting.

After several turns and an elevator later, Sam and Mikaela were seriously lost in the ship. But they meet up with other bots along the way. And what a bunch they were!

First, they met up with Tracks with his charge, Raoul, who was a mechanic too. They were arguing about the engine rates of different models and how good they looked. Mikaela saw no interest in him, seeing that she had Sam as a boyfriend. Then they saw a group of bots that look like flyers, but one seemed to have trouble staying focused in the conversation. He kept bumping into doors, walls, and just about anything. Finally, Bumblebee chuckled after seeing their bemused faces and told the kids, "It's okay, that's just Fireflight. He's always like that, don't worry. Those are his brothers, Silverbolt, Slingshot, Air Raid, and Skydive."

They continued on, meeting slightly taller than human Communications Officer Blaster, his symbiotes Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Eject and Rewind, Security Chief Red Alert, and mates Inferno and Firestar.

But when they entered the rec. room, they arrived to mass chaos. Three 'bots that looked like fliers were surrounded by the other bots, and the three 'bots were putting up with the laughing, crying, and slapping in a friendly manner by the bots. Random voices rose up from the crowd.

"What took you?!"

"What happened?!"

"When did ya arrive?!"

"And why are _Soundwave_ and his _creations _with you?!?!"

Many more questions came up while Ironhide, Chromia, and the Lennox family entered with Blaster, his symbiotes, and Technical Sergeant Robert Epps with his guardian Hound and his mate Mirage. Will brightened at seeing his best bud from the military. Then Trailbreaker came in with his charge…

"_**FIG!!!**_" Will and Epps yelled in excitement.

"Mis amigos!!" Fig called out.

Eventually everyone, including Miles and Beachcomber along with Prowl, Jazz, and Molly, was in the rec. room. That is, everyone except one.

"Where's Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked over the crowd. Silence. Then, _**BOOM!!!**_

"**Wheeljack to Ratchet,"** came over the ship-wide com. system.

"Ratchet here. What exploded this time?" Ratchet responded.

"**The new cannon that would disable the 'Cons thrusters and weapons' systems. My leg was torn off in the process of the explosion."**

Ratchet sighed, unbelievably. "I'll be right there."

He left the room. Will, Epps, and Fig looked at each other and Miles said, "I remember a movie that has a very appropriate quote for this."

Sam and Mikaela groaned. "Don't do it, Miles!"

Miles did it. "The guy said, 'It's all fun and games until somebody gets shoot in the leg!'"

All the humans groaned while the Autobots looked confused.

Finally, the leader, Optimus Prime was the name that the humans got, came out after Wheeljack's leg was reattached and Ratchet wasn't fuming. His mate, Elita One, stood at his side and Optimus' magnificent head nodded.

"Welcome. May I introduce to our human charges our best spies?" his voice rumbled while his hand swept to the three fliers that everyone crowded around.

"These are our best spies, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Did anyone except that?! There's a reason that the Cons are there!!! Til then!!**


	4. Story!

To Learn or Not to Learn Ch. 4

Sid: Making friends. Everywhere that you go, just making friends.

-_Ice Age: The Meltdown_

-----------------------------------------

"It's wonderful to be back, Optimus," the blue and white one said in a New York accent.

"Oh yeah, Thundercracker. Home sweet home. You wouldn't believe how much space junk we encountered on the way here," the purple and black one addressed to Optimus.

"Explain to us, through, Skywarp, why Soundwave and his creations are with you? And why does he have a human on his shoulder?" Elita One, Optimus' mate, asked.

"It's best if Soundwave explains why he and his creations deflected. As for the human, well, we got lost," said the one with all the tattoos. Everyone turned their heads to a visored midnight blue "mech", as they called themselves remembered Miles, surrounded by a giant metal cat, two condors that were red and black and yellow, a purple bat, and two slightly shorter than human mechs, one a silver color while the other a slightly darker silver color. The human was a little girl that looked like she was at least eight years old with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes that just sparkled with mischief and warmth.

Optimus nodded his head. "Very well, Starscream. Soundwave?"

"Reason for leaving: Megatron. Explanation: beginning to go mad," came the monotone of Soundwave. Two warriors in the back, Sam recognized them as the other two warriors the first day that they arrived, spoke up.

"I thought that he was already mad?" the red one mused.

"No, Sideswipe, he was crazy. Now he's going insane and we have to let him rust in peace!" the yellow one sarcastically shot back with a whack upside the head.

"Back off, Sunstreaker!!" Sideswipe snarled.

"Enough you two or you'll be sent to the brig." Optimus' calm voice rang out over the crowd. The two warriors grumbled at each other and didn't continue. Optimus turned back to Soundwave, but the story was started up by the dark silver human-sized mech.

"After Dad found out that Megs was goin' mad, we all packed up and followed the Seekers here. Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, and I stayed safe inside, but Ratbat got curious and wanted to see the planet outside the hold." When he said the names, the dark short mech pointed to the person the name was associated with, Ravage being the cat, Laserbeak being the red and black condor while Buzzsaw was the yellow condor, Frenzy the silver human sized mech, and Ratbat being the bat, naturally. The cat telepathically continued the story.

_Rumble,_ the dark silver one waved, _was the only one who thought that something might happen. Ratbat was caught in the gravitational pull of Earth and crash landed in the northeastern sector of this continent, in a place called Maine._

The little girl waved one of her hands and piped up, "This is where I come in!! Right?"

Soundwave cupped a giant hand around her as an impromptu hug and said, "Yes, Kiara, this is where you come in."

"H-h-it it-t-t, g-g-girl!"Frenzy stuttered. Kiara drew herself up and started on her part of the story.

"It was after eight at night and Mama was asleep on the couch. I was cleaning the dishes when a big fireball came down in the backyard!! I went outside to see a big bat lying in the dirt and he looked really bad. I snuck into the garage, got my wagon, and helped him in. I hid him in my room, but Mama woke up while I was fighting with him."

At this she sent a glare to Ratbat, who looked sheepish. _I was hungry!!_ He telepathically whined.

"That doesn't mean that you should have motor oil when you're sick! You would needed plain energy sources, nothing rich!!" she scolded. Ratbat pouted relentlessly.

"How did you know that motor oil would have been too rich for him?" Ratchet asked. Kiara's face saddened at this.

"Because he was acting like Mama when she was drunk," Kiara quietly said. The humans knew what she was talking about and immediately bristled.

"Then Soundwave and the rest of the gang arrived soon after Ratbat got better, and they were hopelessly lost," Kiara continued. Ratchet glared hard at the Seekers. Skywarp shrugged, embarrassed.

"Our navigation systems crashed upon impact, sorry!"

"Anyways, after picking up Squeaky and Kiara with the directions, things kinda went downhill from there, since we were connected with comm. links." Starscream shuddered. Kiara, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ratbat looked at each other with wicked grins and started to hum "100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall". Skywarp shot up from his place from the couch where he flopped on it.

"WHO'S HUMMING THAT?!" he screeched, terrified. Soundwave quickly tapped Kiara on her head and hissed, "Behave."

The humans laughed as soon as they heard the humming and Skywarp's scream. They could just imagine the scenes that happened throughout the trip.

"After a couple of detours in which we found out that Rumble and Frenzy should never be alone in a parking lot," Rumble and Frenzy snickered at Thundercracker's comment, "we finally made it here!"

"Hooray! Alright! Way to go!" Various Autobots cheered and spouted congratulations to the trine and single creator with the seven kids.

"Anyways, how are we humans gonna be with all of you, _amigos_? We can't survive without some essentials, like clothes, shelter we got, and food. Particularly Momma's fried alligator tail. MMMM."

"_**NO, FIG!!!!!!"**_ roared Sarah, Will, and Epps. All the Autobots looked surprised while the rest of the humans looked on with curiosity and horror.

"There's no way you can trick me into eating barbequed crickets either!" Epps shouted. Hound and Mirage looked at their human in amazement while Molly made a grossed out face. Jazz laughed at the look on her face while Prowl gave a small twitch of a smile.

"Fig, there is no way that we are letting you near a kitchen," Sarah growled. Will nodded in agreement while everyone else wondered if they should back up. Some actually did back up, like Miles. He scrambled up Beachcomber's armor and perched on his head.

"Miles, man. Can you please get off my head?" Beachcomber asked. Miles shook his head no while saying, "No way! The last time I was in the cross fire of a kitchen argument I was almost hit with a spatula!"

Mikaela and Sam tried to stifle the sniggers that were threatening to come out, but failed. Miles threw a look at the couple that would of spelled 'horror' for others that didn't know him but for Sam and Mikaela spelled 'petrified'. They cracked, laughing so hard that they could bust a gut.

"It wasn't funny!" Miles yelled, but his face threatened to smile.

"You got off easy! Sam and I have to deal with his MOM!!!!!" Mikaela yelled back. Sam groaned.

"Don't remind me."

Firestar grinned from being in-between Inferno and Red Alert. "Is she that bad?"

Sam groaned again while flopping on Bumblebee's shoulder. "The _worst_."

"His dad has a rule that no feet touch his backyard grass," Miles unhelpfully piped up. Everyone stared t him. Mikaela giggled.

"It's the truth!" She held up both hands. "We swear!"

Jazz and Molly laughed while Prowl looked like he was going to crash. Soon the rest of the groups of mechs and the small group of humans were laughing with them. Even Soundwave had a twinkle in his eye, though he didn't really laugh.

"Seriously, what are we gonna do about my folks?" Sam asked. "Do you have anything that you guys can do? I know my back window is still open, but that might not be enough to distract them."

"Sarah and I are out; we need to get stuff from our house," Will said.

"I'm no good with parents because most try to kick me out for trying to recruit their kids," Epps added.

"I'll go!" Fig volunteered.

"Fig, you'll scare them!" Sarah groaned. Annabelle giggled.

"I can do a holoform!"

Sam and Mikaela turned as best as they could to stare at Bumblebee.

"_WHAT?!" _Sam and Mikaela yelped.

"Na, lil' Bee. Best to send an official figure." Jazz said. Sam shook his head.

"No, Bee can do just fine. We just need something for him to talk about."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There's the reason! What will Bee talk about? Wait and see!**


End file.
